Harry Potter Shrek
by Lunatica Earwen
Summary: Kom sería la historia de Shrek con los personajes de Harry Potter?
1. Capitulo 1

HOLA!!

Bueno esta historia se originó en un bus kmino al kolegio, no se si la idea sea muy buena, pero si no les gusta lo dejo de escribir. Iba a publikr otro fic, pero ese esta en otro komputador asi ke luego lo mando, es mucho mejor ke este.

**Aclaraciónes:** Esta historia se realizaen un universo paralelo, lo uniko ke tomo de HP son los personajes, el resto lo sako de Sherk y mi imaginacion. (Logicamente es diferente a las 2 historias)

Shrek Draco

Fiona Ginny

Burro Ron

Lord Farquaad Harry

Dragona Hermione

Luego con el tiempo agrego personajes.

**Capítulo 1**

Draco era un ogro que vivia en un pantano, solo como un pan, el pensaba ke era feliz espantando a todo el ke se le atravezara.

Hasta ke un día Lord Harry ordenó cazar a todos los personajes de kuentos de hadas los cuales, según él, arruinaban su reino feliz asi ke iba a mandarlos lejos donde no le estorbaran, todo el mundo se puso a cazarlos en montonera, todo por una misera recompesa con dinero. El lugar en donde los entregaban paracía un campo de consentración Nazi, todos los días llegaba gente en montonera para entregar personajes de cuentos de hadas.

Un día llego una vieja llamada Molly Weasley con un burro pelirrojo, el pobre animal solo le rogaba ke porfavor no lo entregara, pero la vieja mala y desalmada no le ponía atención. Al fin llegó el turno de Molly.

**Molly**: Yo traigo un burro que habla

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas:** Te daré 10 chelines si me lo demuestras

**Molly:** Habla Burro

**Burro- Ron**: ...

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas: **Bien?...

**Molly:** Un momento, es ke esta un poko nervioso, ya le digo que es todo un charlatan. (Susurrando) Habla burro de mier... (no apto para menores)

**Burro-Ron**:...

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas: **Ya he oido bastante, GUARDIAS!

**Molly:** No, No, es verdad habla (Mira al burro ke esta tan cadallo como una piedra) ( Le coge la boca y se la empieza a mover) Puedo hablar, me encanta hablar, soy la criatura más parlanchina ke has visto

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas**: Quitenla de mi vista!!

**Molly:** NOO, SUELTENME!! (Le pega un codazo al pobre Peter Pan ke viene de traidor a entregar a Campanita, la pobre Campana sale volando y le caen sus polvos de hada al burro-Ron)

**Burro – Ron:** Puedo volar!!

**Peter Pan**: Puede volar!!

**Los 3 cerditos**: Puede Volar!!

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas:** Puede hablar!!

**Burro-Ron: **Así es tonto, ahora soy un burro ke habla y vuela, Han visto como su dinero vuela, o a caperuzita y su abuela, pero a ke nunk han visto ke un burro vuela

Pero oportunamente el burro idiota se cae.

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas**: ATRAPENLO!!

Nuestro inteligente animal sale corriendo como vil cobarde que es, hasta ke se pega con unas pompis verdes

**Draco**: Eh?

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas: **Eh, Ogro por orden de Lord Harry debo llevarte a un campo de concentración estilo Nazi y luego llevarte a un lugar seguro?

**Draco:** Ah si? Tu y cuantos más?

El pobre Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas se keda viendo komo sus "amigos" salieron korriendo y el muy cobarde también sale corriendo.

**Burro-Ron: **(Les saca la lengua) Jeje

Draco camina tranquilamente hasta su casa cuando una horrible voz le habla

**Burro- Ron: **Me permites? Has hecho algo increible

**Draco:** Me estas hablando a... (no ve a nadie) mi?

**Burro-Ron**: Por supuesto que te estoy hablando a ti. Has estado Genial. Esos guardias venían todos poseido pero tu has llegado y Pum ha salido corriendo como gallinas. Me has encantado

**Draco:** (saracástico) no sabes cuanto me alegra

**Burro-Ron:** Me encanta ser libre

**Draco:** Y por que no vas a celebrar tu libertad tu libertad con tus amigitos?

**Burro-Ron:** Por que yo no tengo amigos, Y NO PIENSO IR A BOSQUE YO SOLITO!!

**Draco:** Y que tal tu familia:

**Burro-Ron:** Ninguno me quiere, solo tenía 2 hermanos: Fred y George, eran gemelos y más burros que yo

**Draco**: Me pregunto por qué no te kerían... (Pone los ojos en blanco)

**Burro-Ron:** Sí, yo también (Lo piensa) Eh espera tengo una ideota me kedaré contigo, eres verdederamente un maquina de pelea

**Draco:** WAAAAAA (le ruge)

Burro-Ron: Ohh eso si ke asusta y si eso no funciona tu mal aliento seguro los espanta, necesitas un caramelito de menta porque el hocico te apesta!!

Draco ignora al pobre animal y sigue su camino, pero ese burro es semi-inmortal y sale de todas partes

Burro-Ron: Como cuando me comí unas fresas...

Draco le tapa la boca pero ese horrible burro inmortal sigue hablando, Draco le suelta la boca...

Burro-Ron: Me eché unos gases como parainflar un zepelin

Draco: POR KE ESTAS SIGUIENDOME?!?!?!?!?

Burro-Ron: Te diré por ke... _Por que toy solito_

_no hay nadie aki a mi lado_

_no habrá problemas hoy_

_de mi ya se han burladoooo_

_amigos debes tener!!!..._

Draco: YA DEJA DE CANTAR!! Ya sé porque no tienes amigos

Burro-Ron: Wow solo un amigo dice la verdad

Draco: Escucha pequeño burro. Ya vez ke soy?

Burro-Ron: Eres... (lo mira de arriba abajo) rubio y muy alto?

Draco: NOOO SOY UN OGRO!! Piensa si te portas mal el ogro te va a komer, eso no te molesta?

**Burro-Ron:** MH Mh (ES decir No) Nones

Draco: De veras?

**Burro-Ron:** De veritas, de veritas, telo juro por Merlin, hasta me caes bien. Cómo te llamas?

Draco: Draco Malfoy

**Burro-Ron: **Draco Malfoy? Yo me llamó Ron Weasley.  
Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, que eres de los cuates a los que no les importa lo que digan de ellos, eso mola (Pasan una colina) Waa, mira ese cuchitril, Quien querría vivir ahí?

Draco: Ese cuchitril es mi hogar

**Burro-Ron:** Ohh es adorable y hermoso, lo que alguien con talento puede hacer con tan poco presupuesto (mira una piedra comun y corriente) OHH que linda piedra, un detalle soberbio!! (Llegan a la casa de Draco, Ron lee los letreros)

**Burro-Ron: **Cuidado con el ogro, no debes tener mucho amigos

Draco: Me gusta mi privacidad

**Burro-Ron:** Ohh es otra cosa que tenemos en comun, odio cuando alguien da lata, les tiras indirectas y no sevan, y luego un silencio incomodo

Draco mira significativamente a Ron y hay un silencio incomodo

**Burro-Ron:** Puedo quedarme?

Draco: QUE??

**Burro-Ron:** Porfis!! (Hace cara de burro bueno)

Draco: Oh Claro

**Burro-Ron:** En serio?

Draco: NO!

**Burro-Ron:** No puedo volver, no sabes los quees kete consideren un monstruo (lo piensa) a lo mejor sí, por eso debemos estar unidos!! Deja ke me kede PORFIS, PORFIS!!

Draco: Está bien, peor solo una noche

**Burro-Ron: **Será Fantastico, trasnocharemos contandonos historias macabras sobre muggles y por la mañana... yo preparo los tamales

Draco: GRRR!!

**Burro-Ron:** En donde dormiré yo?

Draco: AFUERA!!

**Burro-Ron:** Oh claro (lastimeramente) No te conosco ni tu a mi asi ke prefiero dormir afuera

Ron salé y Draco le pega un portazo

**Burro-Ron:** Me gustael aire libre, soy un burro, pero si estoy solito me aburro

De un momento a otro

**Burro-Ron: **WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: Que te pasa burro sangre sucia?

**Burro-Ron: **UNA ARAÑA!!!!!!!! (Se sube a los brazos de Draco)

Draco: (Lo bota al suelo) Ya deja de ser idiota Ron

**Burro-Ron:: **Yo no soy idio... (Draco entra a la casa y da un portazó) ...ta

BUENO AKI SE AKBA EL 1º KPITULO, SI LES GUSTO DIGANME Y LO SEGUIRÉ

POR FAVOR DENME SU OPINIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno este el 2 cap de Harry Potter combinado con Shrek, Leanlo porfa, espero ke le guste, y RR porfavor!!!! **

**Aclaraciónes:** Esta historia se realiza en un universo paralelo, lo uniko ke tomo de HP son los personajes, el resto lo sako de Sherk y mi imaginacion. (Logicamente es diferente a las 2 historias)

Shrek -Draco

Fiona -Ginny

Burro - Ron

Lord Farquaad - Harry

Dragona - Hermione

Luego con el tiempo agrego personajes.

**Capitulo 2**

Draco disfrutaba inocentemente de una cena a la luz de las velas, afuera Ron se lamentaba, pero Draco cruelmente lo ignoró, Draco oyó unos ruidos raro

**Draco: **_(Mirando enfadado a Ron) _No te he dicho que te quedaras afuera??

**Burro-Ron:** Pero estoy aJuera

Draco se volvió y vió 3 ratones ciegos que caminaban por su mesa

**Raton 1 (Pongamole Pepe):** Bueno esto no es nuestra granja pero que le vamos a hacer

**Raton 2 (Pongamole Ermelindo):** No es la granja pero nos acomodarémos

**Raton 3 (Pongamole Procopio):** _(Se sienta en la babosa que era la comida de Draco) _La cama es comoda!!!

Draco lo coge

**Draco:** Te tengo!!

Procopio le huele una oreja

**Procopio:** Aquí hay queso (_lo muerde y Draco grita)_ Uhh esta duro y rancio

Procopio se tira de su hombro y cae a la mesa

**Pepe:** Eres tu Procopio??

**Procopio**: Como lo has sabido??

**Draco:** BASTA!! Que estan haciendo en mi casa??

Pero los ratones no tuvieron tiempo de contestar porque unos elfos domésticos pusieron una urna con una vieja muerta adentro, Draco los mira y ellos lo saludan con un gesto muy "simpático"

**Draco**: NO NO NO NO A la vieja muerta me la bajan de la mesa!!

**Elfo:** Pero donde la ponemos?? La cama esta ocupada

**Draco:** Que?

Se va asu cuerto y se encuentra un lobo disfrazado de abuelita en su cama

**Lobo** **(Pongamole Marcuas Flint):** Que??

Draco lo cogé de la pijma y se dirigé hasta la puerta

**Draco**: Vivo en un Pantano!!! Les pongo Letreros!!! Soy un ogro aterrador!! QUE MÁS DEBO HACER PARA PODER CONSERVAR MI PRIVACIDAD_??? (Bota a Colin al suelo)_ Oh no, no, no, no, NO, **NO!!**_ (Ve un monton de Criaturas de cuentos de Hadas en su patio) _QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO EN MI PANTANO??? ano ano _Efecto de Eco _

Todo nuestros amigos de Cuentos de Hadas se esconden,

**Draco**: Esta bien, todoas afuera, desalojen, largo largo

Pero unos malditos elfos se meten a la casa de Draco y cierran

**Draco:** No, Ahí no

Draco mirá a Ron

**Burro-Ron:** A mi no me mires, yo no los invite

Entonces Pinocho, que fue entregado por el Traidor de Guepeto por unos pinches 5 chelines, se integra a la conversación

**Pinocho:** Ya sabemos que nadie no invit

**Draco:** Que??

**Pinocho:** Nos han Obligado a Venir

**Draco:** Quien??

Un cerdo (Sí, del cuento de los 3 Cerditos, Ernie McMillan, Gregory Goyle y Denis Creveey) llamado Ernie McMillan también se integra a la conversasion

**Ernie:** Lord Harry Potter, sopló y sopló y... firmó una orden de desalojo

Draco suspir

**Draco**: Alguien sabe donde vive es tal Lor Harry Potter??

**Burro-Ron:** Oh yo, yo se

**Draco:** Alguien más??

**Burro-Ron**: Yo, Yo sé, PREGUNTAME, PREGUNTAME

**Draco**: Esta bien (mira a todos) ATENCION TODOS UTEDES NI SE ACOMODNE, NI SAQUEN CAMAS Y CARPAS, NI HAGAN CAMPING, IRÉ A HABLAR CON ESE TAL LORD POTTER, PARA QUE SALGAN DE AQUÍ Y REGRESE CADA UNO A SU CUENTO

Todos se ponen a aplaudor emocionados y hasta se ven algunas lagrimas

Draco mira a Ron

**Draco:** Tu vendras conmigo

**Burro-Ron**: Sí, asi me gusta Shrek y Ron, 2 amigos en una aventura en la ciudad _(sigue a Draco por el camino) â™«Por el camino voyâ™ª No puedo esperar, Al camino voy_

**Draco**:Qué te he dicho sobre cantar??

**Burro-Ron**: Puedo Silbarla?

**Draco:** No

**Burro-Ron:** y Tararearla??

**Draco:** Esta bien, Tararea

CaMbIo De EsCeNa 

Se ven 2 imponentes botas caminao por un castillo, se ve a un verdugo llenando un vaso de leche, se ve una cara noble, con brillantes ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Pasa por una puerta hasta la sala de torturas, allí su verdugo Vicent Crabbe, esta torturando al pobre hombre de Jengibre: Neville Longbottom, a la pobre galleta le estaban metiendo la cabeza en el vaso de leche.

**Lord Harry Potter:** Basta, ahora hablar

Crabbesuelta al pobre Neville y lo deja sobre una bandeja

**Lord Harry:** JAJAJAJAJA _(Se acerca a Neville)_ Corred, Corred, Corred tanto como gusteis, soy el hombre de jengibre, al que jamás atrapareís

**Neville**: Eres un monstruo

**Lord Harry:** Aquí el unico monstruo eres tu, tu y todos los personajes de Cuantos de Hadas que arruinan mi reino perfecto, ahora dime DONDE ESTAN LOS OTROS??

**Neville:** No te diré nada _(Lo escupe en la cara el muy cochino)_

**Lord Harry:** Ehh a mi nadie me escupe baboso, mi paciencia ya se agotó, dime o... (_El inhumano Lord toma un de los botones de gomita de Neville)_

**Neville:** _(Ya perdió toda su valentia) _NOO, no los botones de gomita

**Lord Harry:** Entonces dime quien los esconde??

**Neville:** Bueno te lo digo _(suspira)_ Conoes a Pin Pon??

**Lord Harry:** Sí, es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón

**Neville:** Se lava la carita con Agua y con Jabón?

**Lord Harry:** CON AGUA Y CON JAB"N??

**Neville:** SII!!, se lava la carita

**Lord Harry:** Ohh se lava la carita con agua y con jabón

Entonces el Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas (Sí!!! el mismo al ke hizo orinar del susto Draco, pero ahora tiene otro empleo) vuelve a nuestra historia e interrumpe la conversación entre Harry y Neville

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas: **Señor lo tenemos

Lord Harry: Y que estan esperando traiganlo!!

Entonces el Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas pon un espejo Magico llamado Dumbledore, frente a los "emocionados espectadores"

**TODOS:** Ohhh

**Neville:** No les digas nada!! (Lo botan a la basura)

**Lord Harry:** Espejito Dumbledore Mágico dime con sinceridad, No es este el reino más perfecto de la humanidad??

**Espejo- Dumbledore:** Bueno la verdad tu no eres un Rey

**Lord Harry:** Crabbe

Crabbe coge un espejo de mano y lo rompe de un puñetazo

**Lord Harry:** Decias??

**Espejo-Dumbledore: **Queria decir que AÚN no eres rey, pero puedes llegar a hacer, solo tienes que casarte con una princesa

**Lord Harry:** Continua

**Espejo-Dumbledore:** Ahora ponte como señor porque te voy a presentar a las solteras

En el espejo salen unas flores todas raras que hacen creer a Todo que han estado fuamando algo extraño

**Espejo-Dumbledore: O**La soltera N 1 es uan chica que sufre de diferentes traums sicológicos que vive en un reino, muy lejano, le gusta el Sushi y el jacuzzi, entre sus pasatiempos esta cocinar para 2 malvadas hermanastras, demos la bienvenida a CENICIENTA!!!

**O**La soltera N 2 utiliza capa y viene del país de la fantasia, aunque vive con 7 hombres no es chica facil, besa sus helados labios y descubriras su pasión UN FUERTE APLAUSO PARA BLANCANIEVES

**O**Y por último y no por eso la pero, la soltera N 3 es una pelirroja, encerrada en un castillo custodiado por un Dragón y rodeado de lava, pero la verdad es que esta chica es una fiera que gusta de piñas coladas y bailar bajo la lluvia, LISTA PARA SER RESCATADA LA PRINCESA GINNY!!

Asi que cual decides, la N 1, la N 2 o la N3??

Para el pobre Harry, parece ser una dificil desición, mira asu guardias que le dan consejo como...

**Crabbe: **La 3 escoge la tres (Muestra 2 dedos)

**Lord Harry:** LA 3

**Espejo-Dumbledore:** Lord Harry Potter has escogido a la princesa Ginny

**Lord Harry:** Pricesa Ginny, es perfecta, IRÉ POR ELLA ELLA!!!

**Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas: **Mi Lord, pero usted tiene una responsabilidad aquí,tiene que manejar los de la Exportación, decirle al Rey Wood que necesita en extradición a Marcus Flint....

**Lord Harry:** Bueno, buen oya entendí, entonces buscare un hombre para que vaya a buscarla

**Espejo-Dumbledore:** Pero hay un pequeño problema al ponerse el sol...

**Lord Harry:** SILENCIO!! Covertiré a la princesa Ginny en mi Reina y por Fin seré Rey. Tipo ke recibe las Criaturas de Cuentos de Hadas ya que yo no puedo ir por Ginny reuna a sus mejores hombres, VAMOS A REALIZAR UN GRAN TORNEO!!!

ï‚£ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ïƒ‹ ï‚£

Gracias por los RR ke me dejaron ï 


End file.
